There have been made various suggestions for providing ornamental devices for bodies of water, such as swimming pools and aquariums. Gelinas U.S. Pat. No. 3,271,897 provides an aquatic ornament including a floating sphere having a ring, to which is attached a transparent line, the line supporting a submerged body simulating a goldfish. Holden U.S. Pat. No. 3,327,686 and Holden U.S. Pat. No. 3,517,649 provide floating scenery-simulating structures for use on the surface of an aquarium, there being no submerged body.
It is known, also, to provide floating bodies which support candles. Muench U.S. Pat. No. 2,234,903 discloses a floating candle which is made entirely of wax. Hamblet U.S. Pat. No. 2,330,705 provides a candle base in the form of a flower, with a recess in which is positioned a candle. Haller U.S. Pat. No. 3,434,789, includes a buoyant member in the form of a star, and having a hole in the central part, in which a candle is positioned. Murphy U.S. Pat. No. 4,110,066 shows an anular floating element within which is a candle wick, the element floating on a pool of oil within a drinking glass.
Artificial flowers have been constructed, there typically being provided a plurality of superimposed petal-simulating elements having a central hole passing through them, and a pin or post-like member extending through the holes, and secured, so as to hold the petals in assembled relationship. Examples of such construction are Fristot U.S. Pat. No. 3,039,220 and Haines U.S. Pat. No. 3,088,295.